Mythology Wiki:About
Mythology Wiki is a compendium of mythology and all closely related topics - such as mythological characters, mythological themes, mythological beasts, and legends. History Humble beginnings (2006-2010) *On February 14, 2006, Morningstar2651 founded Mythology Wiki. *On April 16, 2006, Sannse's "mermaid" Monobook logo is adopted. *On April 30, 2008, Notmyhandle becomes an administrator. *On May 23, 2009, Qui-Gon Reborn becomes an administrator. *On April 29, 2010, Mengxia attempts to take leadership and improve the conditions on the wiki. The new era (2011-present) *On December 29, 2011, ISodium and Mrwhoman officially adopt the wiki. The wiki is revamped with a new look, style, and approach. *On January 4, 2012, MakeShift's "hydra" Monobook logo is adopted, replacing Sannse's "mermaid" logo. *On January 25, 2012, ISodium modifies MakeShift's "hydra" logo for the Wikia (Oasis) skin. *On April 4, 2012, a completely original logo made for the Wikia (Oasis) and Monobook skin by Fandyllic is added to replace the "hydra" logo. *On May 20, 2012, ISodium launches the official YouTube channel for the wiki. *On June 3, 2012, ISodium launches the official Twitter account for the wiki. *On August 7, 2012, Smallvilleantonio becomes an administrator. *On September 14, 2013, Happychickenvermin becomes an administrator. *On February 4, 2014, Unregistered users blocked from editing Mission Statement Mythology Wiki is a free mythology encyclopedia that anyone can browse and edit. You will find information directly related to mythology, legends, fables, fairy-tales, and folklore within the wiki. All contributions to Mythology Wiki are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License. Our goal is to provide a verifiable mythology resource. Welcome words Like other wikis in the Wikia family, anyone can edit these pages, and no one actually "owns" the wiki or its content. By all means be bold in your edits, adding content and information that you believe others will want to know about. But please also remember to collaborate with others, be friendly, discuss differences of opinion, and be mindful of the work others have done on this project before you got here. Remember that they are, like you, volunteers and fans, and they like what they've done here. Approach your edits in the spirit of improving the wiki, rather than "putting your stamp on it" and your presence here will be a blessing, not one that is resented. Try to be accurate in your statements and leave links and/or other verifiable source information in articles you edit. While this Wikia's mission statement is fairly broad, try to remain within the scope (and spirit) of the Mythology theme. While this is NOT Wikipedia, adhering to some Wikipedia formatting standards may be advisable, for the sake of consistency. For first-time editors Please make Help:Contents on the main Wikia site the first place you visit. It will have you editing in no time! Is this your first time here? Please consider feeling your way around, learning how to edit by hitting the "edit" tab, and not starting off your career as an editor by vandalizing pages (if you add things to pages to "test" how to edit, it's vandalism if you hit the 'save page' button.) There will be a great temptation to make a dozen edits in your first hour or two here. That's GREAT! But please make them quality edits that will make you a valued member of a team, not a "spoiler" who ruins what others have worked hard to create. Be aware that others will soon build on your good work and expand articles you create. That's the nature of Wikis! Due to previous experiences with vandalistic anonymous contributors (those without registered usernames), it is now compulsory on this wiki to register before editing. Don't be afraid to contact Administrators or other users for assistance. Category:Official pages